Beauty and the Beast : who said that fairy tales always end well?
by LittlePingouin
Summary: Hermione, amnésique, se retrouve dans un endroit inconnu. Avec un maitre des lieux au physique effrayant, qui semble la connaitre. C'est impossible, elle est censée être morte depuis cinquante ans! Voyage dans le temps/romance et adaptation de la Belle et la Bête de Walt Disney.
1. Prologue - Rencontre dans les bois

Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!

J'ai eu cette idée en voyant cette vidéo de PistolShrimps (lien: watch?v=u0K-cHESi1c).

Le scénario m'appartient en partie malgré quelques adaptations de l'histoire originale de Walt Disney ainsi que de J.K Rowling.

* * *

Elle courrait. Elle courrait depuis tellement longtemps. Les branches fouettaient son visage et lui lacéraient les bras mais elle continuait de courir. Au bout d'un long moment elle s'arrêta, épuisée. Il faisait presque nuit maintenant. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des jours tellement son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Elle regarda la cime des arbres, essayant d'apercevoir le ciel entre les frondaisons opaques. Puis, elle regarda enfin autour d'elle recherchant un endroit isolé afin de pouvoir se reposer quelques instants. Avisant une cavité dans un tronc couché au sol, elle l'étudia quelques instants et, jugeant qu'il y avait assez d'espace, se coucha à l'intérieur. Elle avait froid et tremblait. L'humidité ambiante n'arrangeait rien à son calvaire, la pauvre fille était transie. Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir, éreintée.

Quelqu'un était entré sur son domaine, c'était impossible. Alors que le sort de localisation résonnait dans la pièce, son occupant se prépara en vitesse et sortit, sa baguette à la main. Il transplana jusqu'au lieu de l'intrusion et chercha la personne, ou la chose, ayant déclenché l'alarme. C'est après quelques minutes de recherche qu'il la vit, endormie dans un tronc d'arbre. C'était une jeune fille brune, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Elle était maigre, trop maigre et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Qu'importe, ce n'était qu'une étrangère, elle ne devrait pas se trouver ici, pensa-t-il. De plus, elle ne devrait manquer à personne, ricana-t-il. Il allait lui jeter le sort impardonnable quand cette même impression lui revint furtivement. Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir où. Cette impression fugace fut suffisante pour épargner la vie de la jeune inconnue, du moins pour un temps, se promit-il. Il devait découvrir qui elle était puis, il la tuerait.

Pourquoi, ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait découvert la jeune femme. Il l'avait ramenée au château en usant d'un sortilège de lévitation, et il avait même du faire le chemin du retour à pieds, s'étant aperçu qu'elle était trop faible pour transplaner, un comble ! Il ne se serait jamais encombré de telles futilités habituellement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose l'intriguait chez elle. Dans le pire des cas, sourit-il, elle servirait de distraction à ses agents ! Dans le meilleur, il aurait très vite les réponses à ses questions et elle mourrait. Au bout d'un certain temps, beaucoup trop long aux yeux du sorcier, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du manoir. Ses serviteurs l'attendaient déjà, à son service à toute heure. Il ne leur accorda même pas un regard et leur ordonna de déposer leur invitée dans le cachot.

Elle se réveilla sur une surface dure. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était enfermée dans une pièce inconnue. Elle s'assit un peu trop vite et fut prise de vertiges. Elle observa son environnement nouveau. De ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre ambiante, c'était une pièce étroite, ancienne, faite de pierres. Il y faisait très froid, elle pouvait sentir l'air glacé traverser la pièce. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit une petite fenêtre. Elle se leva prudemment et essaya de voir quelque chose mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle était trop petite et ne pouvait apercevoir que le sombre ciel étoilé. Elle se retourna et examina la cellule. Elle était totalement vide et la porte en bois laissait entrevoir une petite ouverture par le bas. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci et essaya de distinguer quelque chose à travers la trappe. Afin de l'ouvrir, elle dut passer ses doigts fins entre le bois et la pierre, s'écorchant les phalanges au passage. Elle voyait seulement le sol, en pierre lui aussi, et, en face d'elle, il semblait y avoir la même porte. Elle ne pouvait pas voir sur les côtés, sa vue étant obstruée par le mécanisme d'ouverture.

Elle commença alors à paniquer. Elle était enfermée dans un cachot, elle ne savait où et à la merci d'elle ne savait qui, et ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher, résonnant sur la pierre. Elle se hâta de retourner à sa place et feignit de dormir. Elle eut des sueurs froides quand elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si mon idée vous plait afin que je puisse connaitre vos avis pour améliorer mon histoire!

Merci de m'avoir lue!

Kiss kiss


	2. Chapitre 1 - Amnésie et sortilège

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais il est essentiel de déjà placer le contexte avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ;)

Merci aux deux personnes m'ayant laissé une review et également deux personnes suivant cette histoire ça me motive beaucoup à écrire! :)

* * *

Il avait placé un sort dans la cellule de la jeune femme afin de savoir quand elle serait réveillée. Il envoya un de ses serviteurs voir comment elle se portait. Il n'allait pas aller la voir tout de suite, il aimait se faire désirer. Il allait la faire attendre quelques jours, et se délecter de sa peur, de son attente grandissante, de son appréhension. Il était finalement heureux de ne pas l'avoir tuée dans les bois, elle lui servirait de distraction pendant quelques temps. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les cachots de son manoir ne s'étaient pas remplis et il songeait à remédier très vite à la situation. Son humeur n'étant pas au beau fixe, il ne laissait aucune négociation possible à ses opposants, les tuant le plus vite possible. Mais, il commençait à se languir des séances de torture qu'il aimait pratiquer auparavant. Peut être pourrait-il s'exercer de nouveau sur la fille, il sourit à cette idée. Il avait ensorcelé quelques pierres de la cellule, afin de pouvoir la surveiller à tout instant. Avec cela, il pouvait voir chacun de ses agissements et il se délecta de ce spectacle. Elle cherchait désespérément une issue, telle une petite fourmi prise au piège.

Elle respirait lentement, feignant d'être endormie, espérant ainsi que la personne inconnue reparte sans lui faire de mal. Elle sentit une petite main lui toucher l'épaule et frissonna. Cette main inconnue la secoua doucement et lui dit :

\- S'il vous plait, mademoiselle, réveillez-vous ! Si vous ne vous réveillez pas, le maitre va se mettre en colère, et il me punira.

C'était une voix de jeune fille, sanglotante. Elle feignit donc de se réveiller doucement, se qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à faire étant toujours très faible. Elle lui demanda, la voix rauque de n'avoir parlé pendant des jours :

\- Qui es-tu ? Que me veux-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Gabrielle, le maitre m'a demandé de venir vous voir car vous étiez réveillée et j'ai eu peur en vous voyant endormie. Le maitre m'aurait punie si vous n'aviez pas été éveillée, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Où suis-je ? Elle commençait vraiment à paniquer.

\- Je ne sais pas, le maitre vous veut sûrement quelque chose. Vous êtes dans son manoir. Vous savez, je n'en sais pas plus que vous, j'ai été capturée pour être à son service, le maitre dit que j'ai beaucoup de chance de le servir, et qu'il est trop clément avec moi.

\- Je… Elle était complétement perdue. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus ! Je ne sais plus rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Elle perdit le contrôle, déchainant sa magie instinctive dans les moindres recoins de la pièce. La pauvre servante fut projetée contre le mur de la cellule et retomba inconsciente au sol. La jeune sorcière était vidée de toute énergie et s'écroula, épuisée. Le maitre grogna depuis sa salle d'observation. Elle était puissante, très puissante. Cela pouvait être dangereux. Il semblait qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Il envoya un autre serviteur, tremblant de peur, afin d'aller récupérer la petite incapable. Il lui ordonna de la mettre elle aussi dans une cellule, cela lui apprendrait la discipline.

Elle se réveilla sur le sol, n'ayant qu'un bref souvenir des évènements précédents. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette énergie, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle regarda autour d'elle et paniqua de ne pas voir la jeune femme qui était là, elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Commença alors son attente. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta assise sur le sol à attendre que quelqu'un vienne. Elle se repéra avec le peu de soleil pénétrant sa cellule ainsi que les maigres repas qui lui étaient servis, qui lui permettaient juste de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience mais qui l'empêchaient de reprendre des forces. Elle avait mangé cinq repas quand elle entendit quelque chose glisser sur le sol, se rapprochant d'elle. Terrifiée et mue par un instinct de survie, elle rampa jusqu'au coin de sa cellule la plus éloignée de la porte et attendit, les nerfs sur le point de lâcher. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, comme par magie. Lorsque la personne entra elle comprit, c'était lui, le maitre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché par le grand capuchon noir et il portait une longue cape tombant à ses pieds.

Il avait attendu très exactement cinq jours avant d'aller enfin l'interroger, son impatience grandissait au fur et à mesure des jours. Il mit sa cape et sortit pour se diriger jusqu'au sous-sol, où se trouvaient les cachots. Il avançait lentement, comme à son habitude, écrasant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il était le maitre des lieux, le mage noir plus puissant de tous les temps et il le faisait savoir. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule d'un léger coup de baguette et entra. Il la trouva terrée dans un coin et sourit, carnassier. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, se délectant de sa peur grandissante et parla, ses mots durs résonnant contre la pierre.

\- Enfin, nous nous rencontrons. Sa voix semblait provenir d'outre-tombe, et la jeune fille frissonna. J'ai besoin de quelques réponses. Elle restait muette. Et vous allez me les donner, il sourit, de gré ou de force.

Avisant, la porte de sa cellule ouverte, la jeune femme rassemblait ses dernières forces afin de tenter une échappée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, elle n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à cette _chose_. Son instinct de survie pris le dessus et elle se releva lentement, encore très faible. Voyant que son ravisseur ne parlait plus, elle s'élança. Elle le contourna vivement, l'adrénaline aidant et courut vers la porte. Elle l'entendit rigoler dans son dos, il lui glaça le sang. Elle vit, impuissante, la porte se refermer, anéantissant tous ses espoirs de fuite.

\- Alors petite fourmi, tu pensais pouvoir me fausser compagnie aussi facilement ? Il éclata du même rire dément et poursuivit. Je pense que tu n'as pas compris à qui tu avais affaire.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Elle devait absolument gagner du temps et réfléchir. Elle devait trouver une solution. Elle devait fuir cet endroit à tout prix.

\- Je suis le plus grand mage noir qui ait existé sur cette terre. Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ayant abattu Harry Potter ma domination sur ce monde n'a plus de limites. Je suis Lord Voldemort.

Elle connaissait ce nom. Elle l'avait déjà entendu auparavant. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées.

\- Mais, nous sommes dans mon manoir, et je pose les questions à partir de maintenant. Pour commencer, je vais te montrer que lorsque l'on désobéit à Lord Voldemort, il y a des conséquences.

Un éclair vert frappa la jeune femme de plein fouet, la prenant par surprise. Elle n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur. Elle avait l'impression que la moindre de ses cellules était en feu, et que ses os se muaient en des milliers de petites aiguilles, essayant de percer sa peau. Elle ne sut combien de temps cela dura, mais elle souhaita mourir de nombreuses fois. Lorsqu'il cessa, elle resta allongée sur le dos, respirant à peine, le visage maculé de larmes et les mains ensanglantées. Elle avait serré les poings si forts que ses ongles avaient entamés sa peau. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que son agresseur attendait patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

\- J'ai tout mon temps. Si tu essayes une nouvelle fois de t'enfuir ou de me désobéir, tu t'apercevras vite que ce ne sera qu'une douce balade en comparaison de ce que je te ferais subir. Est-ce bien clair ?

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, éreintée. Il leva sa baguette vers elle et répéta une nouvelle fois son avertissement.

\- J'ai dit est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, sa réponse ne fut qu'un murmure mais il fut satisfait.

\- Bien, comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je…

Il lui lança le sort impardonnable une nouvelle fois, furieux qu'elle ose lui mentir. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas très coopérative, il utilisa la légilimencie afin de percer son esprit, et avoir enfin les réponses à ses questions. Elle disait vrai, elle ne savait pas. Son souvenir le plus ancien se résumait à une course sans fin dans les bois pour se finir sur son réveil dans les cachots. Elle était totalement amnésique. Il appela alors tous ses sbires grâce à la marque des ténèbres, leur sommant de venir immédiatement. Il devait savoir qui elle était.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message afin de me dire ce que vous en pensez afin que je puisse améliorer mon histoire! Et si jamais vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas non plus je suis ouverte à toute proposition! ;)

Kiss kiss


	3. Chapitre 2 - Nettoyage et rose

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci pour les trois review, les trois favoris et les trois followers cela me motive beaucoup pour écrire!

(Je ne me suis pas relue donc dites moi si jamais j'ai fait une faute ou une coquille!)

* * *

Tous ses fidèles mangemorts étaient rassemblés autour d'une longue table. Comme à son habitude, il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, les laissant le temps de faire toutes les suppositions possibles quant à son appel urgent. Il se plaça en bout de table, dominant l'assemblée. Il regarda chacun d'entre eux longuement, faisant monter la tension dans la pièce. Ayant terminé, il se leva lentement et leur expliqua la situation.

\- Il y a quelques jours, une personne s'est introduite sur mon domaine, il entendit quelques exclamations étouffées et poursuivit. Et j'ai besoin de savoir qui elle est.

A ces mots, un de ses serviteurs entra dans la pièce, la jeune femme devant lui, les poignets liés. Il ne s'attarda pas et repartit aussitôt, soulagé de ne pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce. Elle était totalement perdue, elle s'était réveillée dans son cachot, seule et les poignets entravés. Puis, un serviteur l'avait emmenée ici, afin d'être exposée telle une bête de foire. Elle faisait face à une dizaine d'hommes encapuchonnés, qui la fixaient attentivement. Elle pouvait voir certains visages mais ne reconnut aucun d'entre eux. L'un d'entre eux parla.

\- Maitre, il s'agit de la sang de bourbe Granger !

\- Oui, c'est elle, poursuivit un autre, amochée mais c'est bien elle.

\- Elle semble… différente. Maitre, comment avez-vous pu la capturer ? Elle était présumée morte depuis bientôt un an !

\- Elle est venue à moi, telle une brebis égarée. Il sourit. Voilà une bonne nouvelle, vous pouvez disposer. Et, ne vous avisez pas de parler de ceci à quiconque est-ce bien clair ? Si jamais les quelques survivants de l'Ordre du Phoenix apprennent qu'elle est encore en vie, cela leur redonnera de l'espoir. Or, nous devons les briser. J'ai peut être un plan, je vous en parlerai le moment venu.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils parlaient d'elle ? Alors elle s'appelait…Granger ? Tout le temps de cette discussion, elle était restée pétrifiée à la gauche du Lord. Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle lorsque, soudain, les hommes encapuchonnés disparurent en un battement de cils.

\- Tout s'explique, commença le maitre. Ainsi, la grande Hermione Granger, bras droit du petit avorton Potter est maintenant amnésique. Quelle coïncidence.

\- Je… Comment ces personnes peuvent me connaître ? Je ne comprends pas, qui suis-je et pourquoi suis-je ici ? Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Assez, tonna-t-il. J'en ai assez de t'entendre parler. Les réponses viendront si je le décide. Il réfléchit et ajouta. Et si tu me sers convenablement, vois-tu je viens malencontreusement de perdre un de mes serviteurs, il me faut donc quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

La jeune fille ayant réveillé Hermione le premier jour entra dans la pièce, tremblante, afin d'escorter la jeune femme dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Elle ne s'échangèrent pas une parole du chemin, l'une et l'autre trop intimidées. Cela permit à la brunette de pouvoir enfin voir l'agencement du manoir. Elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée, mais elle attendait de mieux connaître les lieux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose la poussait à sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Elles étaient maintenant arrivées dans le hall d'entrée, qui devait être majestueux fut un temps. Malheureusement, la poussière ternissait le sol en marbre ainsi que l'escalier monumental au centre de la pièce. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus, la jeune servante étant déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce, et l'attendant afin de passer dans une petite porte camouflée derrière une tenture. Voyant son regard interrogatif, elle lui expliqua que les serviteurs occupaient les places les plus proches de la porte d'entrée afin de pouvoir ouvrir au plus vite aux invités du maitre, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. La tenture servait à les dissimuler afin de ne pas gâcher la beauté du lieu, selon les dires du Lord. Elles pénétrèrent dans un long couloir étroit, avec de petites portes de chaque côté. Elles s'arrêtèrent au fond du couloir et Hermione put découvrir sa chambre.

\- Voici ta chambre, enfin devrais-je dire notre chambre ! Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Nous allons partager cette pièce ? Il paraitrait que je m'appelle Hermione, mais je ne sais plus. Elle était étrangement détachée, comme si ce détail n'avait plus aucune importance. Ainsi, elle ne releva pas l'expression ahurie de sa colocataire.

Elle en profita pour détailler la pièce, elle était étroite, il n'y avait que peu de place entre les deux petites paillasses qui devaient leur servir de lit. Dans le coin gauche, il y avait une chaise élimée et à côté, un petit pot en cuivre. Gabrielle -elle se rappelait enfin de son prénom !- occupait manifestement le lit de droite, elle prit donc place sur le lit restant, dominé par un miroir. La pièce étant dépourvue de lumière, la seule source de lumière était une petite lampe à huile posée sur l'assise en paille de la chaise. Gabrielle lui donnât son uniforme, obligatoire pour tous les domestiques. Il se composait d'un unique vêtement informe, qui devait être blanc à l'origine mais taché par les nombreux usages qui lui avaient été attribués. Il n'y avait pas de chaussures, Hermione avait donc vu juste en remarquant que tous les serviteurs marchaient pieds-nus. Elle retira ses vêtements tachés et déchirés, et frissonnât. Même ici, l'air était glacial. Elle passât vite son nouvel uniforme, mais malheureusement, cela ne la réchauffât pas, bien au contraire. Alors, qu'elle était arrivée les jambes couvertes, elles étaient maintenant exposées aux regards de tous, le chiffon qu'elle portait étant très court.

La journée passât très vite, Gabrielle expliquant toutes les tâches incombant maintenant à Hermione. Elle devait cuisiner, nettoyer, ranger, mais le plus important, elle ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, aller dans l'aile est du manoir. Gabrielle la prévint que, si le maitre la trouvait là-haut, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de crier avant qu'il ne la tue. A part ce petit détail, les tâches étaient plutôt simples, et la jeune femme préférait cela plutôt que d'attendre dans un cachot toute la journée.

Elle se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée, ayant remarqué que le sol était sale. Elle posât son seau sur le sol et se mit à genoux pour commencer le nettoyage. Elle n'avait qu'une petite brosse comme seul outil, elle soupira en voyant la surface qu'il lui restait à faire. Ses genoux lui faisaient déjà mal, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour pouvoir nettoyer le sol, elle prit donc son mal en patience et souffrit en silence. Elle avait fait la moitié de la pièce quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher vivement. Une voix stridente retentit dans la pièce, la paralysant sur place.

\- C'est bien vrai alors ! La sang de bourbe est de retour ! Et à notre service, que demander de plus !

La femme ayant prononcé ses mots était grande, fine et ses cheveux longs étaient noirs et bouclés. Elle avait l'air de sortir de prison, pensa Hermione. Elle avait l'air de l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant, mais cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui était toujours à genoux et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Elle éclata d'un rire dément. Pour ta gouverne ma chère, je m'appelle Bellatrix Lestrange, et j'ai hâte que tu te rappelles de moi.

Elle se releva et poussa violemment Hermione, la faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol et, par la même occasion, renversant son seau d'eau croupie. Elle devait donc tout recommencer. La femme était déjà partie, son rire hantant encore la jeune femme.

Elle finirait son travail tard ce soir là et ne put diner. Mais, une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis le matin et, poussée par un élan invisible, elle se leva en pleine nuit, veillant à ce que sa colocataire ne se réveille pas, et sortit. Elle se dirigea dans le hall d'entrée et monta les escaliers pour la première fois, l'avertissement de Gabrielle résonnant encore dans sa tête. Elle n'écouta pas la petite voix lui disant de faire demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'aile est. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle voulut rebrousser chemin mais une porte attira son attention. Elle était entrouverte et son instinct la poussait à aller voir ce qu'elle cachait. Elle poussa le battant et entra.

La pièce était dévastée, les meubles étaient en morceaux et les tentures déchirées. Seule une table était encore debout. Elle vit un tableau au mur, il devait représenter quelqu'un mais il était en partie déchiré. Elle s'approcha de la table survivante et vit une magnifique rose rouge, emprisonnée sous une cloche en verre. Comme hypnotisée, elle s'en approcha lentement et allait la toucher quand elle entendit une voix tonner derrière elle.

* * *

Pas taper Dobby! Si vous me tapez vous n'aurez pas la suite ahah (oui je suis sadique).

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Qui a identifié Hermione d'après vous? L'histoire se corse, comment pensez-vous que Voldemort va réagir en la voyant dans l'aile interdite?

Merci de me lire et à très vite pour la suite!

Kiss kiss


	4. Chapitre 3 - Pleine lune et Pouddlard

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, elle était en territoire interdit, elle le savait. Quand le Lord laissa exploser sa colère, elle se retourna, lui faisant courageusement face.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais pourtant vous avoir prévenue. Cette aile vous est interdite, sang de bourbe.

\- Excusez-moi, je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le maitre la poussa violemment, laissant exploser sa colère. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir sa baguette. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, les débris déjà présents au sol lui entaillant la jambe. Elle se tourna afin de regarder sa jambe gauche, encore sonnée par le choc. Heureusement, ce n'était pas profond, elle ne garderait pas de marque. La vue du sang coulant le long de sa jambe lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle releva la tête et vit le regard du Lord se troubler un instant.

\- Partez. Maintenant ! Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois.

Elle courut comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, ne reprenant son souffle qu'une fois arrivée au bas des escaliers. Gabrielle se réveilla en sursaut quand la porte de leur chambre claqua violemment contre le mur.

\- Hermione ? Que faisais-tu en dehors de la chambre à cette heure ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme était tétanisée. Sa toge blanche était déchirée et sa jambe gauche saignait. Elle tremblait de tout son être et était terrorisée. Elle regarda brusquement son amie et, semblant reprendre ses esprits, s'excusa, tourna les talons, et sortit en courant de la chambre. Elle entendit Gabrielle l'appeler, désespérée, lui criant de revenir. Sa voix frêle résonnait dans le couloir, et Hermione craignit un instant qu'elle ne réveille les occupants des autres chambres.

Ses pieds nus claquaient sur le sol en pierre du couloir, à un rythme effréné. Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'aile des domestiques à la volée, repoussa la lourde tapisserie, et déboula à toute vitesse dans le hall d'entrée. Elle continua jusqu'à la porte qui, comme par magie, s'ouvrit afin de la laisser passer. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant que la neige tombait à gros flocons puis s'élança, la peur l'emportant sur le reste.

L'allée principale était bordée de hautes haies touffues, encore vertes malgré la saison. Elle semblait interminable, et Hermione commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il semblait que sa seule existence se résumait à cela, courir, encore et toujours. Elle accéléra de nouveau en puisant dans ses dernières forces en voyant la grille gardant le domaine. Comme par miracle, celle-ci était ouverte. L'ayant dépassée, elle s'arrêta quelques instants, cherchant son chemin. La jeune femme était stupéfaite d'avoir pu s'enfuir aussi facilement. Elle s'engagea sur la voie de gauche, serpentant dans un bosquet dégarni. Elle marchait vite, essayant de reprendre au plus vite sa respiration.

Elle commençait à grelotter, quand un hurlement animal retentit derrière elle. Hermione se retourna lentement, et vit un loup. Quelque chose clochait, si de premier abord, il lui semblait avoir reconnu l'animal, elle n'en fut plus certaine lorsque celui-ci se leva sur ses deux pattes arrières, mettant en lumière son visage presqu'humain. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et elle put clairement distinguer son expression animale au clair de lune. Elle se trouvait dans une petite clairière et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait fuir. Où qu'elle aille, il la rattraperait, la jeune femme en était persuadée. Sa surprise augmenta quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

\- Que fais-tu donc dehors à cette heure, petite créature ? Personne ne t'a donc prévenue ? Les bois sont dangereux en pleine nuit, surtout lors de la pleine lune, petit agneau.

Son rire résonna parmi les arbres, faisant frissonner la jeune femme. En entendant ses dernières paroles, elle comprit. Cette _chose_ était un loup garou ! Et il avait trouvé son repas. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa sa main griffue sur sa joue et descendit lentement, traçant un sillon pourpre sur son passage. S'attardant sur ses traits, il la reconnut.

\- Mais tu es la sang de bourbe Granger ! Quelle heureuse surprise, tu n'en sera que plus délicieuse ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit agneau, je vais prendre mon temps. Après tout, ici, personne ne peut t'entendre crier.

Hermione retrouva un semblant de voix essaya de gagner du temps afin de trouver une solution.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Alors c'est bien vrai, Bellatrix avait donc raison. La sang de bourbe est amnésique ! Je me nomme Greyback. Je ne t'ai pas assez marquée ? Pourtant, on peut dire que je suis assez… mordant.

Il était furieux. Qu'elle ose s'introduire ici, qu'elle ose le défier après avoir fait preuve de clémence et l'avoir laissée en vie, s'en était trop ! Il laissa exploser sa colère, poussant la jeune femme à terre. La pointe de sadisme persistante dans l'océan de colère qu'il était alors le rendit heureux de voir qu'elle était blessée. Après tout, il n'avait été que trop clément avec elle et il en voyait le résultat ! Elle, sang de bourbe, osait défier son autorité, osait le défier lui ! Il n'avait que trop repoussé l'échéance, ce soir, la vermine allait mourir !

Il la vit avec satisfaction examiner l'étendue, à son goût bien trop réduite, de sa blessure. Ce qu'il vit la laissa sans voix, il ne pouvait même plus penser, il était comme anesthésié. Cette marque, cette tâche, ce n'était pas possible ! Non, cela ne pouvait pas être elle ! Dans un état second, il lui ordonna de partir, stupéfait de sa découverte. Il irait sonder son esprit au plus tôt le lendemain matin afin de savoir. Il devait savoir. Absolument.

Il était bien trop énervé pour pouvoir dormir. Il s'installa donc au coin du feu, dans le canapé en cuir noir, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis bien longtemps. Au bout de quelques heures, il s'endormit le sommeil troublé d'étranges rêves.

Il se revit dans toute sa jeunesse et sa beauté. Il reconnaissait les murs de Pouddlard, qui avait été son seul refuge durant les premières années de sa misérable existence de simple sang-mêlé. Il marchait à toute vitesse et s'arrêta devant le bureau du directeur, Mr Dippet. Celui-ci l'avait demandé de toute urgence, le réveillant en pleine nuit un soir de semaine ! Il espérait vraiment que c'était quelque chose de vital, sinon, le directeur allait de nouveau rencontrer le côté sombre de Tom Jedusor. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement et il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal. Il fut accueillit par les visages préoccupés du directeur et de Dumbledore, le professeur de métamorphose. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait été appelé ici au milieu de la nuit. C'est alors qu'il _la_ vit. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les épaules voûtées et tremblantes, elle semblait si vulnérable que sa première impression d'elle fut du dégoût, il détestait les pleurnicheuses, ce devait encore être une énième groupie malheureuse, et qui se plaignait de son comportement auprès des professeurs. Il composa son masque d'élève modèle et fit face à ses professeurs, curieux.

\- Mr Jedusor. Je vous présente Miss Amalia Bellecombe. Elle nous vient tout droit de Beauxbâtons. Je vous ai appelé afin que vous la conduisiez dans ses nouveaux quartiers et que vous lui expliquiez le fonctionnement de notre école.

Sa surprise fut invisible sous son masque, devenu imperceptible au fil des années de pratique.

\- Quelle est sa maison, Monsieur ? A sa grande surprise, elle lui répondit, d'une voix qu'elle se voulait assurée.

\- Serpentard. C'est bien cela Monsieur ?

\- Oui, Miss, vous apprenez très vite, la félicita-t-il.

\- Suis-moi.

Et il sortit, ne prenant pas le temps de l'attendre, énervé qu'elle soit la cause de son réveil prématuré. Ils ne parlèrent pas du chemin, perdus dans leurs pensées. Tom se demandait bien pourquoi elle était arrivée en pleine nuit, elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Arrivés dans leur salle commune, il lui montra les dortoirs des filles, ne pouvant y entrer, et lui expliqua en deux mots le fonctionnement de l'école.

Avant de retourner se coucher pour, enfin, terminer sa nuit, il l'observa attentivement. Il remarqua ses yeux, d'une couleur chocolat si singulière et si intense qu'il craignit un bref instant de s'y perdre. Il vit dans son regard une détermination sans faille surplombée d'une haine sans bornes, cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait l'impression que cette colère était dirigée contre lui, mais il savait que cela était impossible, il ne la connaissait pas ! Ils tournèrent les talons, chacun allant se coucher. Il tourna pendant plusieurs heures dans son lit, intrigué par cette étrange femme. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans le bureau, elle semblait si frêle, si faible ! Mais lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait tout de suite sut que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Le maitre se réveilla en sursaut, le son de l'alarme résonnant dans la pièce. Il en devina immédiatement la cause. Elle s'était enfuie.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! L'histoire commence peu à peu à se dévoiler.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ou me donner quelques suggestions! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? De la découverte d'Hermione? Du rêve de Voldemort? A-t-il un lien avec elle?

A très vite,

Kiss kiss


	5. WARNING - PETITE PAUSE

Petit message juste pour vous prévenir que je n'abandonnes pas l'écriture de cette fiction! Je ne pensais juste pas que me replonger dans le Poudlard des années 40 allait me prendre autant de temps!

Je vous rassure je prend juste une pause le temps de retrouver des idées et de m'avancer de quelques chapitres dans l'écriture afin de pouvoir poster régulièrement!

Je pense reprendre dans une ou deux semaines si j'ai le temps!

Kiss kiss


	6. CYH

Je sais que vous allez me crier mais... J'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction!

J'espère que le fait de changer d'histoire me permettra de retrouver l'inspiration pour celle-ci!

Elle s'intitule Carry you home et sera une romance entre Hermione et (surprise)!

Si vous souhaitez la lire en attendant un nouveau chapitre, je serais plus que ravie d'avoir vos avis!

Encore merci de votre présence et de votre soutien, on se retrouve après mes partiels pour la suite de cette histoire.

Kiss kiss


End file.
